The Other Side
by BTRFAN105
Summary: Jade West has everything looks wealth and fame so what happens when she meets commoner Beck maybe love but will her friends support her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I love writing and I got an idea for a new story so anyway enjoy it. **

Jade West along with her best friends Tori Vega, Cat Valentine had everything that every girl wanted. They were beautiful voted the most beautiful girls in every magazine (every male wanted to be with them). They where voted richest girls ever. They had everything.

Andre Harris was Tori's boy friend they had been dating since they first meet and Andre was a song writer and was really successful everybody in the music industry wanted him but he stayed with Tori and writes her songs which got her several music awards. Robbie Shapiro was a stand up comedian with his puppet Rex and was Cat's boyfriend they where voted most unlikely couple of the year but then became well know.

Robbie and Cat's popularity shot up when they started dating. Jade was the most popular she was an amazing singer and actress but she knew she was missing something and her heart yawned for something to fill it but had no idea what it was.

"So Jade we are going shopping for a new sports car are you coming?" Tori asked her friend in the limo that was going to the hotel they were staying at. Jade was snapped out of her train of thought by the question "Yes I need a new phone too" Jade made the statements clear.

"You got a new phone a month ago how come you need a new one?" Cat asked her friend. Jade replied "Why not it's not like that I'm short of money". The other's laughed and then got the champagne out to start drinking and celebrating the realise of there new CD by the three girls which they decide they would do it as it would bring more money in and it was called "Love Hurt's".

Meanwhile in a hotel across town the manager was at the front desk waiting while a young man who had dark olive skin long hair and in his uniform was waiting for his next order. "So Beck how is your mum?" the manager Lane asked, Beck mum was ill so he had to drop out of college to look after his mum after his brother left with his dad and so he had to take this job up to look after her but he missed college "Yeah she is well". Both Lane and Beck knew the job was poor pay but he needed the money.

Lane and Beck where having a good laugh, Lane had been friends with Beck's mum since Beck was born he was Beck's god farther and looked after Beck like he was his own child. Jade and her friends walked through the door like they owned the place and evidently shot looks at both men thinking in her mind what commoners. The 5 celebrities felt sick looking at them.

Lane was first to speak to them "OMG JADE WEST, TORI VEGA, CAT VALENTINE, ANDRE HARRIS AND ROBBIE SHAPIRO how can I be a service to you?" Lane was amazed at meeting the celebrities but Beck was not he just rolled his eyes. "We want the villa on the top floor" Andre said with out even looking at Lane.

"Make sure that the rooms are separate as well" Tori stated as well which they were able to get. "Right the room will be available in about 10 minutes as the cleaners are cleaning it but Beck here will be able to take your suitcases to your room". The 5 sat down getting drinks and just general chatting. Beck picked up Robbie's suitcases and slammed his case down a bit harder then intended "OI BOY don't just toss that suitcase around like its a football ". Beck sighed "I'm sorry sir it wont happen again". Tori grinned she had an idea so while Beck was gone she told everyone to make Beck do loads of things for about a $20 tip.

When Beck got to the room with the 5 people who in his minds where complete snobs, he kept saying in his mind "let this be it so I can carry on with something else".

Beck took all the suitcases off and placed them on the floor for the guess to put up and everything else "there you go if there's anything else don't be afraid to ring front desk". Beck was hoping they would say off you go and give him a tip but no Tori wanted something "I want a coffee make me one now". Beck was shocked she never said please or anything. Cat, Andre and Robbie said they wanted a coffee and yet never said please or thank you, Jade was in a world of her own when Beck asked her something "Would you like a coffee Mama?" Jade then started and finally answered him "Yes please".

Beck done so much for them yet only got $20 from them but still he did not moan money was money and he needed the money for his mum. Jade then followed him "Wait Beck" she started racing after him and got to the front lobby when he finally turned around "Yes Miss. West how can I help you?". Jade smiled "Thank you for helping here take this". Jade handed him an envelope which had $50 so Beck was happy he made loads of money and would be able to look after him and his mum plus treat him self to a new phone which he saved 12 months to get.

Tori just had a shower when Jade got back from giving Beck his tip. "Jade where did you go?" Jade just smiled and answered her "To give Beck a tip that was nice of him". Cat gasped at her "Jade you need to be firm and don't be so nice to people". Jade was a snob but she always treated people with respect to a certain degree and then Tori suggested making life hell for Beck to which Jade thought would be a good idea.

**What you guys think should I carry on  
>R&amp;R please much love Matthew xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WOO I GOT REVIEWS SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUT UP AND I LOVE GOOD FEEDBACK PLUS IF YOU CAN CHEECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS PLUS FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER I UPDATE ON TWITTER :D.**

Jade loved the idea that Tori and everyone else had come up with to make Beck's life hell. "So Jade do you know what you have to do?" Tori asked her with an evil smile. Jade nodded ready to follow the plan and was really looking forward to it.

Beck was in the lobby talking to Lane as his shift finished in about 5 minutes. What you going to buy with that money you have saved up for?" Beck smiled at Lane he always was interested in his life and gave advice, "I'm going to buy the BlackBerry Curve 8520 I've wanted for 12 months".

Lane smiled at the young lad he deserved everything he got course he worked so hard for it, Lane was just upset that Beck's mum got ill and his farther left course then Beck had to drop out of college and Lane loved that Beck went to college and was enjoying it.

Just then Jade walked around the corner and found Beck finishing his shift and getting changed into normal cloths. Jade thought he looked hot in his jeans and black shirt and leather jacket but she just pushed these thoughts out of her mind knowing what she had to do. She told the limo driver to follow Beck's truck which he did till they got to an area in town which Jade thought was a shanty town as she was use to big fancy house's or villa's.

Beck shut the door to his truck thinking he need a new car but could not afford it he loved everything he had so he said to himself after he got his new cell phone he would save up for a new car. "Mum I'm home" Beck said as he walked in and saw his mum walking with a cane and went into the kitchen.

"Did you have a good day at work sweetie?" Beck mum was an old lady in her mid 50s she was ever such a nice lady always cared for everyone and loved Beck more then anything she was just upset that Beck had to finish college to look after her but she loved her son no matter what. "I did mum look I made a $50 tip".

Jade saw Beck and his mum from out the window was open so she heard there conversation "Well done son you must have worked hard to get that tip" Beck smiled and kissed his mum on the check. "You don't mind me getting that new cell do you?" Jade felt sick as if anyone should have to ask there parents what they wont he should just go and get the new phone.

"Yes sweetie off course you can". Beck smiled and went to get the rest of his money but then came back and gave his mum $80, "here you go mum treat your self you dissever it after what you've been through I love you mum"

Jade then went back to the hotel to her friends and to which she told them what happened at Beck's house. "HE what " Tori and everyone else was just laughing at what Jade told them about him and his mum, "Yeah he lives in a small house with a small crap truck how could he live like that and still be happy".

Beck had just made him and his mum dinner which was chicken pot pie which was his and his mum's favourite food. "So I heard from Lane that you had Jade West, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris staying at the hotel" Beck just smiled and looked at his mum "yeah they are all snobbish the only nice one was Jade to an extent she gave me the $50 tip" Beck's mum was horrified at what Beck "Becket Oliver what have I told you about judging people!" Beck sighed his mum was right.

"I should not judge a book by its cover and by its first saying but rather by reading the whole book "Beck's mum then kissed her son on the check she was always full of ideas and that Beck should be thankful for what he has and should treat others how he wants to be treated. After cleaning up and making sure his mum had everything sorted like food, tablets, drink and that the TV was set to the right channel he decide to go to the mall.

Jade was then tasked with following Beck to the mall which she did without being caught it was a lot easier to follow him in a car when he was walking. "stupid commoner can't afford anything" Jade said out loud while following, after following him and parking her car and getting 24 hours to see what Beck would do. In a strange way she was enjoying this one because she wanted to make Beck's life hell but a second side of her said he was good looking.

She told her self to shut up about Beck being hot she could have anyone like Christian Bale, Zac Efron or Sam Worthington and after telling her self to shut up she followed Beck till he meet a friend who had glass's on and afro hair.

"Hey ready to get your new phone and how's life for you?" Beck smiled at his friend before he answered "yeah its good Sinjin I meet Jade West and her so called friends today at work they drove me crazy but Jade gave me a $50 which was nice of her"

Jade smiled till a crowd started screaming her name and wanting autographs which she did. Beck saw Jade and decided to grab Sinjin and get his phone then lose Jade but Sinjin had an unhealthy obsession with the actress so Beck went off on his own. Jade after getting everything done and Beck's weirdo of a friend away from her she went into the phone shop looking for Beck but she did not find him "Damn it" she grunted.

Beck was waiting for her and then said to her "you seem to have fun following me Jade from the hotel to here why are you following me?" Jade was taken back he knew she was following him so to help with the plan that everyone had pre paired she added a little detail and decide to make the plan better.

"I came to find you Beck and was wondering if you would like to spend some time getting to know each other?" Beck was taken back and questioned him self about weather she was going to play a prank on him or if she meant it. "Alright then Jade lets go get a coffee" Jade and Beck went to the coffee shop and enjoyed getting to know each other and Jade learnt a lot about him and he learnt a lot about her but they did not know a lot of detail just names, age and where they live.

Jade then gave Beck her cell number and told her to call him so they can arrange a date but Beck was taken back yet again by this Jade West "Wait Jade?" he yelled chasing after her till he got to her car. "Yes" she replied and giving Beck a gesture to get into her car, "why do you want to go on a date with me?" Jade shrugged her shoulder "I guess you're different from other lads".

Jade saw Beck's phone which was the old blackberry where Jade had the newest Blackberry "Why do you have that pile of crap when I have the newest blackberry and about to get a brand new I phone?" Beck was taken back and shocked at her comment but he remembered what his mother said don't bite at the cat unless you want a scratch "Well it's all I can afford at the moment I don't get much pay and I rely on tips plus I'm saving up for a new car"

Jade dropped Beck off and went back to her friends without saying bye and when she got back to her friends she told them all what happened. "Are you series, that kid thinks he has a chance with you" Andre said this while laughing along with the rest of them, "Come Jade lets go out tonight we need to look good" Cat dragged her friend away so everyone could get ready for a night out but they all knew what Jade was planning

**A mystery I love it tehe anyway what you think and I bet none of you can guess what they have planed for poor Beck **

**R&R and ill update soonish if you want my twitter look on my profile much love Matthew xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOO I'm back my lovely loyal fans who take time to read my stories and everything I thank you and I had a new tattoo and it hurts. I think as also a gift to you I would write a chapter 3 and that so any who enjoy.**

Jade had one of the best showers ever she did not know weather it was the water or the fact that Beck looked passed her fame, she then cursed her self in her mind course of the brilliant idea Tori and Andre came up with to mess with Beck.

Beck had arrived home slightly confused on how he felt just got Jade West one of the hottest girls in the world but she was a big of a snob. He got home to find Lane at his house "Hey Lane how come your here?"

"Your mum invited me over so I brought some ice cream other" Beck smiled Lane always cheered him and his mum up no matter what with something such as chocolate biscuits or ice cream. After eating the ice cream and have a good laugh Beck thought he should tell them about what Jade was doing.

"So that Jade West followed me after work and we got talking, she gave me her cell number and said to call her for a date what should I do?" Beck asked advice to the people he could trust and the people he considered opinion counted.

"You should do what's right son and what your heart says" Beck's mum said, Lane just nodded his head in agreement so Beck thought he would ask her out on a date. Beck then said he would try asking her out on a date the next day but he felt quite shy course he was considered good looking but only kissed a girl on the lips at high school.

Jade and her friends where going to this big fancy party and she had this $50000 dress which was tailored just for her. They all looked amazing and course of Tori's so called "plan" Jade was going to score big tonight but Jade thought against it. After getting hair and make up and looking lovely they decide it was time to go the red carpet of the latest Christian Bale movie which was the new Terminator movie.

It was the usual night for everyone there loads of pictures being taken, fans wanting there autograph. Most importantly though the paparazzi wanted pictures of the couples together so as Tori and Andre where hugging and Robbie gave Cat a peck on the check Jade walked in thinking that she wanted someone there for her every time and she knew she could have anyone.

The party was in full swing and Christian Bale made several attempts to flirt with Jade but tried sending him signals that she was not interested as she knew he only wanted her for money and most likely to be voted cutest couple in the world. Thank to Cat though he kept coming to her but she just said she felt ill and called a limo to the villa.

Beck, Lane and Beck's mum watched the event on the telly with it announcing how pretty Jade looked and Beck's mum said something to Beck as advice. "Honey she's so pretty you should go on a date with her". Beck just gave a slight shy laugh "Mum you think I should but I thought you told me it's not about outer beauty but all about inner beauty and that a person is only beautiful because of there inner beauty".

Lane was impressed Alex had raised her son well. Alex smiled from her sit in the living room "I can sense character Beck and I think she would be right for you honey" Beck smiled and Lane broke the silence "right I'm heading home was nice to see you Alex and Beck good luck with Jade" Alex just went to bed as she took her sleeping pills with a little help with Beck. Beck then offered to take Lane home which he gladly accepted as it was late and he did not want Lane getting hurt. The drive was silent as Beck played Linkin Park which was his favourite type of music and favourite band he wished he could go see them live but he simply could not afford it at all.

Beck managed to get to Lane's house "Lane what should I do with Jade should I go on a date with her or not?"Lane was silent he did not know how to answer the young man till he thought it through and gave Beck his best answer "Beck you should it will do you some good to date someone however you must be aware dating someone like Jade could have bad results not just from the media but her friends" Beck nodded which told Lane thank you and Beck knew he had to think this through.

Beck arrived home and checked on his mum she asleep but her bed sheet covers where not right so Beck adjusted them and kissed his mum on her forehead and whispered to her "I love you mum". Beck then dialled Jade's number and he was not lying he was nervous as hell but excited at the same time to date someone like Jade. After several rings Jade picked up "Hello who is this" Jade asked hoping it was not Christian Bale trying to get hold off her as before hand Cat had a habit of giving her number out.

"It's Beck you said to ring to arrange a Date so how is tomorrow for you so we can do something you like?" Beck voice was nervous and he was hoping she would say yes but Jade smiled for 2 reasons the plan was working but secretly she was hoping he would call. "Yes I would like to go on a date with you how about tomorrow night at 6:30 we go out for dinner my treat".

Beck was shocked "Ok so what do you want me to meet you or something?" Jade just rolled her eye thinking he was an idiot at times "I'll pick you up at 5:45 and that ok so be ready". With that Jade hung up getting ready for her date which off course she told her friends and they was proud of her.

Time dragged on for Beck and then 5:00 rolled so he decided he would get ready for his date. "Beck honey where are you going looking all nice and thank you for the pasta and meatballs son". Beck smiled at his mum and replied "out on a date with Jade". The Oliver's had a nice chat about plans and what time he planned to be home and at 5:30 Jade knocked on the door. Beck opened the door and saw Jade wearing by the looks of it an expensive dress again but this time looked more suitable for dinner while Beck just wore his old prom suit but still looked "hey you ok?" He asked being a gentleman and she just nodded her head.

Jade walked in as Beck told her too and then went into the living room "Mum there's someone I want you to meet". Jade saw the little old lady in a chair watching TV and then she tried and struggled to get to her feet "Mum what are you doing?" Beck asked considered about his mum "Beck I'm fine I just want to meet Miss. West here".

Jade just smiled at the lady as she tried her best to walk over and shake her hand Jade heart kind off broke seeing how much effort this lady put into seeing her son happy and just to shake her hand. "Beck got into your room there's something there I think you will enjoy". Beck was confused but did as his mum asked. Jade broke silence "You have a nice family Miss. Oliver".

Alex smiled "Thank you my dear I hope you can sort silly old Beck out" both the girls laughed at the little comment Alex made. "Why's that Miss. Oliver?" Jade was puzzled by the look of things Beck was happy and seemed to live a good life for a commoner. "Please call me Alex and you see when I became ill Beck dropped out of college to support me he really enjoyed his college". Jade had just found that Beck made the ultimate sacrifice a really good education to look after his mum and Jade thought no one would do that for her.

Beck came back with rose's in his hand and Jade gasped he got roses for her she felt loved and thanked Beck by giving him a peck on his check. "Awww, can I get a photo of you two?" Alex asked looking hopeful the two just smiled and had a really nice photo to which Alex said she would frame and give everyone a copy.

Jade walked out and Beck then questioned his mum about the flowers "Mum where did you get the money for those flowers from?" Alex smiled at her son "I got them with that $80 you gave me course I wanted to see you happy and don't you dare argue with me Beck just enjoy your self with Jade you deserve it son". Beck smiled his mum was right he deserved a good night.

The restaurant was free from the media so they could have a perfect meal without having anyone disturb them which was nice. Jade broke the silence after ordering the drinks "So your mum tells me that you went to college where did you go and what did you study?" Beck smiled his mum would tell Jade. "I went to Harvard to study English writing in the hopes of becoming an author I love writing but family means everything to me".

Jade was speechless she learnt that Beck was really smart and enjoyed reading and writing but unlike most men would sacrifice everything he had for his family. Beck learned that Jade was from LA and was born into performing but she loved it and was really passionate about it which Beck said "If a person is passionate about something and enjoys it they will succeed very far into that career". Jade felt a connection with Beck forgetting the plan as Beck understood her.

The drive back was good they had a good night and after kissing each other on the check and saying good night Jade went back to the villa where everyone was waiting. Jade collapsed on her bed all happy and was broke out her good thoughts by Robbie "What happened Jade?" Jade took a while to respond to everyone but when she did she told them it was a really good night getting to know him and told them everything about him and his family and Cat staged the next part but Jade went to bed as she was tired.

Jade then realised that the plan may have back fired and might have acutely fallen for Beck but did not know what was more important her friends or Beck.

**AWWWWW WHAT BECK DOES FOR HIS MUM IS SO CUTE DONT YOU AGREE=] **

**WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE PLAN AND A LITTLE BIT FROM THERE PAST TEHE DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE BADE IN THIS STORY TEHE **

**R&R PLEASE MUCH LOVE MATTHEW XXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't believe I did not get many reviews for the last chapter or many of my other fics so do I suck I think I do. So I'm updating this course you guys have been waiting so I updated but if I don't get reviews I will not carry on course I have lost the will to write I'm forcing myself to write this chapter but any who enjoy.**

_Jade was in a dream state and realised she had fallen asleep after her date with Beck. The thing that was wired is that she was not at a hotel she was at home in front of a stove. _

_Jade tried her best to look around at the new area when she heard from the living room. "Mummy how long will dinner be?" The voice made her jump to the core and stopped her heart from beating. She looked at her hand and she saw a wedding ring and she then guessed that the little boy was her son, she quickly respond with "when your farther gets home". _

_Jade then looked round and saw that she married Beck and this dream was too confusing to her and then everything came out of focus and Jade realised she was waking up._

Jade woke up and checked her phone it was 5:15 AM she knew she would not get back to sleep, Jade sighed heavily having the room to her self and whispered "why can't my life be that easy". She woke up and took a shower remembering that Beck started work in 15 minutes and this made her smile and feel happy course she knew she was falling for Beck hard but the voice in the back of her head kept saying "your friends plan".

Jade took a nice hot relaxing shower and got dressed and ready to meet Beck thinking screw her friends she wanted to know Beck more and maybe flirt with him a little bit she was sure Lane would not mind. Jade had turned the corner to the lobby and saw Beck she felt like a little girl again and she then asked her self how he managed to get her like this in such short time.

Beck walked round the corner realising he still had time for a coffee which he did not expect was to see Jade there. "Jade would you like to get a coffee?" Beck asked offering his hand to her, Jade blushed and took his hand and they walked off to the coffee shop hand in hand.

The coffee was just silent for both of them but was a nice silent and that they just smiled at each other enjoying the company before Beck had work and Jade's friends came along (both her friends and the paparazzi). Jade was first to speak "Beck I had a nice time last night I hope we can do it again soon?" Beck just nodded enjoying the time he was spending with this girl.

Cat woke up and was the second one when she noticed Jade's boots had gone. Cat was innocent and often child like in real life but she wanted what was best for Jade but she wanted to stay with Robbie and keep her friends so sometimes she ignored how Jade felt. Cat got dressed and went to look for Jade and found her with Beck so Cat did what she did best which was spy. Cat found it cute how they were both smiling and noticed Jade was really happy so she darted back to the room.

The whole gang was up wondering where Cat and Jade had gone but after wondering Cat burst through the door nearly knocking Andre over. "Guys guy's guys" Cat came running in excitement and about to say what she saw till she heard Andre groan.

"Andre get off the floor silly you will get dirty" Cat giggled at her friend till he replied, "Not if you kill me first". Cat being Cat was a bit over dramatic and did not take criticism from her friends well and so she shouted "WHAT'S THAT SOSPSE TO MEAN".

"Cat just tell us what you saw" interrupted Tori. Cat took a deep breath as did everyone else ready for how long it would take Cat to explain what was going on. "Ok... ok ... ok. I was walking in the lobby like and then I saw Jade course she was the first one up and out the door and she looked really nice and beautiful I must say so then I thought she was going to meet Christian or someone but then I got to the lobby and there she was smiling and holding hands with Beck it was so cute like something out of a movie or something". Cat sound like she had seen something out of a movie but then the shock came to everyone.

Tori now knew Jade would no longer be part of the plan but somehow she knew how to make Beck's life hell when he was at work. "Right Cat you take Jade out today so that she can't get involved in what we do to Beck". Cat nodded and just then Jade walked in smile on her face and like she was high as a kite.

"Jade lets go shopping today as we need some catching up to do today?" Cat suggested to her friend but course Jade was so happy she just nodded her head having no idea what Cat said, Cat got her self ready for the day and dragged Jade off and left the other to plan there activities with Beck.

It was not till 11:50 that Beck started getting calls from Tori and her crew. "Lane do I have to do this I got a feeling it will not be good if I go up there" Beck begged with Lane but Lane said just do it as it could help him, Beck dragged him self to the room. Beck took a deep breath feeling every fibber of his being on alert and even having Goosebumps for what was in store for him.

Jade was with Cat and was back to her self after hearing Cat's car wake her up from her trance. The drive to the mall was like how it use to be for the two girls just singing songs and having a good laugh like they use too.

"So Jade what so special about Beck?" Cat had always loved Jade like a sister they was always close but Jade had to think hard before she could answer the crazy red head. "Cat he is amazing he is kind caring funny and everything so wonderful I'm glad I did not go through with that plan". Cat nodded and the girls carried on there day full of shopping and laughs without getting spotted which was a good sign.

Meanwhile Beck was doing a crap load from rubbing Robbie dirty feet, cleaning the toilet and giving Tori a back massage all the work he had done was humiliating and disgusting. The time he had finished he smelled and looked like crap and then Tori said a remark which was nasty and out of line "here you go you little freak take your $20 and leave Jade the hell alone". Rather then start a fight and risk lousing his job he went to leave when Andre stopped him and poured hot coffee over him "run along dog" said Andre to which Beck walked out.

Jade and Cat got back and where laughing about the day they had till Beck walked pasted. Jade was shocked wondering what happened and stopped him in his tracks "Beck what happened to you?" Beck just walked away saying quietly "Your friends" and then he carried on walking without looking back. Jade was fuming at this point and was ready to kill her so called friends.

Beck went for a shower after he finished his shift and wondered if he should carry on seeing jade wondering if it would be the risk. Jade after shouting at her friends and storming out she wanted some time with someone so she went to Beck's mum. Beck had just got out the shower from work and got changed when he told Lane where he was going and that he would be home by 4:00 PM so he had an hour to himself.

Beck went to the library to read as he it was his getaway from reality and he loved reading and writing. Jade arrived at Beck's house and rang the doorbell hoping Alex would not be mad at her; Alex opened the door "Jade, Beck's not here but come in". Jade smiled this lady was so polite and kind hearted.

After making them coffee Alex began talking to Jade. "What brings you here Jade?" Jade had to be carful this was her son so she was trending on thin ice but she finally spoke up "I don't know what to do Alex do I chose Beck or my career and friends?" Alex set her coffee down. "Jade honey when Beck returned last night he was so happy and he kept talking about you in nice ways saying you was perfect. Jade Beck is a kind hearted boy and he will support regardless what choice you make honey he likes you a lot I can tell". Jade smiled again and felt a blush creeping onto her face which it did. 4:00 PM had come and Beck rolled in too see Jade there and he said "Hey mum, Jade can we talk?" Jade nodded and grabbed his hand again as they both started walking around the block.

"Beck I'm really sorry about my friends they had no right to treat you like that and I shouted at them when I got back just ask Cat" Jade began explaining at 80mph to just try get Beck to forgive was all she wanted. Beck smiled at her and took her hand and just led her to a spot that was so romantic and Beck held both of Jade's hand. Jade was about to start talking again but before she could get a word out Beck pushed his soft lips onto Jade's and Jade honestly felt fireworks go off inside her.

After backing off for air and realising that she might have fallen in love with Beck she said "you forgive me", Beck just smiled "who said I was mad" Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and kissed him the way he kissed her and Beck then knew that he was in love with Jade and was hoping that this moment would last forever. Unknown to the young couple a paparazzi had followed them and took shots of them kissing this would make great media coverage and would be online in a matter of minutes. What the world would think to see this.

**So what you guys think and awww I love BADE moments don't you. **

**So what do you think the gang are like evil people expect Cat she's too nice and I love cat she is so funny and cute **

**R&R you lovely people otherwise the writing stops course I had to force myself to write this and trust it takes hard work so enjoy Matthew xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm Back and I got reviews I'm loved thanks guys. I'm bored with my life so I doing an update plus I would rather doing something creative like this instead of doing what rioters are doing they are idiots grr right time to update enjoy **

After the kiss and pulling back to see Beck with his eyes closed and a smile on his face Jade felt something that she never felt before. Jade found the feeling such a great feeling she felt like she belonged with Beck and had a little family and she felt on top of the world and no money or awards could make up for it.

Beck whispered to Jade "come on lets go for a slow walk*. Jade just nodded and entangled her hand with his and there finger intertwined, Beck was happy and he never thought he would be this happy.

"Beck how about we do something this weekend?" Jade asked Beck looking at him; Beck chucked and just nodded knowing that words could not really express the happiness that was there between them. The two walked for about 2 miles not noticing that they were snapped by paparazzi again, the two ended up in Beck's neighbourhood but the paparazzi did not follow them there.

"Hey Beck" shouted a guy who looked like he could hurt someone and by the look of things was one of Beck's friends. "Hey Scoot how you doing?" Beck shook his hand while still holding Jade's hand.

"Not much Beck who is this pretty lady?" Scoot asked looking at Jade, Beck looked at Jade and the smile on his face grew even more then Beck thought he was in heaven. "This is Jade she a friend of mine" after Beck finished that statement Jade sent him a look and knotted her eyebrows together and then said "I'm your girl friend" Beck was in shock and then said bye to Scoot and went into his house.

Beck and Jade just got into his house and noticed his mum had gone to bed, Jade pushed Beck to the fridge whispering "finally" before Beck could say anything Jade pressed her lips to his, Beck returned the kiss and felt Jade putting her arms around his neck so Beck put his arms around her waist surprised that they fit so perfect together. While having there make out session Alex walked in on them "not interpreting am I?" Jade and Beck jumped and pulled away both turning red that Alex just caught them making out. Beck rubbed the back of his head and Jade just shook her head saying no.

Alex was first to speak after the awkward moment "Would you guys like drink?" Beck nodded no while Jade nodded yes. "Alex is it ok if I stay here tonight with Beck so I don't have to go back on my own?" Alex laughed a little bit "Off course dear". Beck said "I'm going to take a shower have fun you two" Beck then kissed his mum on the check and gave Jade a little peck on the lips.

Alex looked at Jade with a smile on her face, Jade chuckled "What?" Alex just made the drink and replied to her. "My dear you and Beck look so cute and I have not seen him so happy and you look and sound happy" Jade felt a blush creeping on her face and was really happy, after finishing making the drinks and have a quite drink together just being happy Beck returned in his pyjama pants. "Jade you can have my bed Ill sleep on the couch". Alex gasped "No, no young man you and Jade can share a bed course I know you two will not do anything and with that good night" Alex kissed her son on the check and Jade on the check before disappearing from site.

Jade smiled feeling like she had a family who loved for her and cared for her made her shed a little tear from her left eye. Beck noticed that tear and wiped it off "Jade why are you crying?" Jade gave him a smile before speaking "I never really had a family even my close friends I never really had a family who looked pasted my fame it just feels nice knowing I'm loved for being me". Beck grabbed her hand and told her "never judge a book by its cover take your time and read the book" Jade knew he was reading her and she was reading him and both the youngster liked what the other had to tell. The two then got up and went to Beck's room when Jade realised she had not packed any cloths "Beck I've not got any cloths to sleep in" Beck just smiled and got her a big shirt for her to wear and after getting changed and making sure Beck was not looking they got into Beck's bed and cuddle up to each other.

Jade whispered to Beck "Does your mum like me?" Beck laughed at her causing Jade to get a bit made with and give him a little push till Beck controlled himself and could give her an answer "Jade my mum loves you". Jade smiled and kissed Beck on the lips and closed her eyes going to sleep happy.

Beck woke up that mourning course he was shivering and like his opinion on life in that you learn something new everyday he did about Jade August West she was a blanket hog. Beck woke up after kissing Jade on the temple he thought he would go make breakfast, he checked his cell to find out it was 6:15 and then saw Jade's phone vibrating with 55 messages and 10 missed calls. Beck just ignored the phone and went out to the kitchen and started making everyone breakfast to which he felt like he needed before work.

Jade turned other and realised that Beck was not there till she heard some noise from the kitchen figuring Beck was making breakfast, Jade checked her phone and had messages off all sorts from her friends and manager reminding her about the awards coming up. Jade figured she would need a new dress and should bring Beck with her since he deserved a night out. Jade walked out and put her arms around Beck's neck closing her eyes enjoying the warmth his body gave off and kissed him on the check. Beck laughed and said to him self "Why does everyone always kiss my check for?" Jade laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

After having a really good breakfast and making sure everyone was ready Jade and Beck went to the hotel Beck working and Jade decide she would need a new dress for the awards so she would go shopping with her friends and then go visit her manger to see what was important. The drive to the hotel was quite but Jade just had her head on Beck's shoulder figuring she would have a shower and get change at the hotel, they finally pulled up to the hotel and walked in hand in hand.

"Right Jade I have to work but will I see you today at all?" Beck asked like a little child asking for candy, Jade could not help but give a little giggle and smile at Beck "off course you will" Jade then kissed him good bye. Lane approached Beck. "You two are dating and before you say well yes it's all over the internet there pictures of both off you online." Before Beck could say anything he knew that Jade would get a hard day because off him so he felt guilty and went to Lane for advice.

"Lane what do I do?" he asked him Lane then turned around and sighed "Look Beck you two want to date you can and be happy its up to you but this will come with dating Jade so it up to you buddy" Lane then patted Beck on the shoulder so Beck smiled and went on with his work life while thinking is Jade going to be mad when she sees him.

Jade walked into her room and was greeted by an angry Tori, Andre and Robbie; Cat was being cute and was smiling at Jade. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JADE?" Tori was screaming at her but Jade was confused till Robbie showed her his pear pad. Jade was shocked that the photos of her and Beck from last night was out and she would no doubt get into trouble with her manager. Jade pushed her way through her friends and got some cloths ready to go shopping and had a shower. After having a shower and getting dressed in her black skirt and a dark top (how she looked in prom wrecker at the start Ill admit Liz looked amazing that way). Tori kept going on and on about the plan and that Jade was getting annoyed but Tori pushed it when she called her a "whore" so Jade punched Tori hard in the face and walked out to her car to see her manager.

Jade made it to her manager officer shaking about what will be said and if Tori called him telling him that she had punched her but she buried her worry down and knocked on his door and waited till she heard him say enter.

**Cliff-hanger hah I'm sorry to be mean but I wanted to do that. Anyway what you think course I enjoyed writing this hope you guys enjoyed it and if I get reviews find out what happens to her and Jade and Beck shopping date and then the awards how will Beck cope living like Jade and I enjoyed the Cute moments here PS I would like to thank all my loyal fans from the bottom of my heart for supporting me I love you guys thank you God bless you all :') xxx**

**R&R thank you much love Matthew xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE TIME GUYS WOOP ENJOY COURSE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THOUGHT YOU DESVER A BIRTHDAY STORY AS IT MY BIRTHDAY on the 23****rd**** AND I MIGHT UPDATE ON MY BIRTHDAY FOR YOU GUYS.**

Jade just been told to enter her managers office still nervous about what would be said about her and Beck. "Jade we need to talk" those words stung her ears as her manager said those words to her and she started feeling hot and her heart started beating at 80mph.

"So Jade there are pictures around the internet of you and this young lad and off course you punched Tori in the face do you think this looks good for you Jade?" Jade shook her head no slowly her manager Stacey was literally screaming at her course of her actions."But Tori is willing to let the incident go, this incident with this boy is also quite good as it could help your image give a boost as it could increase your fan base". Jade was confused and her mouth open but yet Stacey had the words to explain the situation more.

"Look at it like this Jade. Your young beautiful, talented and rich everyman in the world wants you so there is a plus side to see this, married men and taken men will not feel guilty now that your taken it will be good for you and me" Stacey said this while walking around to Jade and after finished patted her on the shoulder. Jade was quite shocked "Do I get a say in this?" she asked to which her manager nodded her head and with that Jade got up and nearly started crying and just ran out and to her car.

Jade cried heavily for 15 minutes course she knew that her life was getting worse and worse. She had no idea where to go and who to turn to so Jade did what she did best and went to Beck's mum Alex as she felt a mother-daughter connection with her, so after fixing her tears and make up she drove off to Beck's house listening to Linkin Park song that was featured in Transformers 3 as she went to the premiere. The song reminded Jade of Beck which made her smile and feel a bit better.

Jade had arrived at Beck's house wondering how Beck was doing at her work.

Beck was at work wondering how Jade was and just thinking of Jade beautiful eyes, her smile and her dark hair with blue streaks made him feel warm and happy. Beck then started thinking about Jade's curves her perfect legs her perfect breast's and her ass and that started to turn Beck on but he had to try control himself as he was at work. Just then Lane came up to Beck and told him "Beck you need to go to Tori and that course they rang front desk".

Beck sighed and went to the room wondering what would happen. As he went into the room he thought "maybe I should pack this job in and start writing again" just as he walked into there room the door was slammed and Beck was pushed on the floor by Robbie followed by a kick to his ribs by Andre. Beck let out a painful groan and after hearing Andre and Robbie shouting about beating Beck up. "Look Jade is happy so why can't we leave them" Cat said while looking at Beck to make sure he was ok. "No we can't Cat get away from him" shouted Tori while she bent down to get to Beck's face.

"LISTERN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU STAY AWAY FROM JADE OTHERWISE I WILL PUT YOU IN HOSPTIALM GOT IT?" Tori was so angry at Beck and if looks could kill Beck would pushing up daisies. Tori then slapped Beck hard which let out a loud bang and a groan from Beck, Cat then looked at Beck who just had Tori hand implanted into his check and her hand was there. Cat then bent down after her friends and boy friend walked off "are you ok?" Beck just nodded and started to get up.

Just then Robbie got Cat out of the way while Andre and Robbie beat the crap out of Beck they kicked his ribs punched his face and left him a wreck all because they wanted a message sent to him which was to leave Jade alone. After what seemed like a good four hours the beating was over so Beck dragged himself out of the room and to front desk where Lane saw. "Call an Ambulance" Lane screamed as he ran to Beck but then Beck blacked out and passed out.

Meanwhile Jade was at Alex's house talking to Beck's mum about her life and what she would do, even though Jade would never admit it out loud she had grown to care about Beck and his mum. "So what do you think I should do Alex I mean my manger wants me to stay with Beck for money, my friends apart from Cat want me to stay away from him and I'm so confused" as Jade started finishing her sentence she put her face into her hands. Just then Alex put her hand on Jade's back and started rubbing it, "there, there dear your a smart girl and I'm sure you will know what to do" just then Lane burst in the door "girls its Beck he's in the hospital" without any more words being said they all rushed to the hospital.

The guys got the hospital and after finding Beck's room they each took turns in seeing Beck until it was Jade's turn after Beck said to Lane and Alex he wanted to see Jade more then anyone at the moment. Jade walked in scared in case Beck hated her or shouted at her because she never had feelings like this before and she knew that Beck would destroy her if he was mad at her. Jade walked in and started shaking and she stayed at the far end of the room till Beck told her to "come closer Jade I wanna to tell you something". Jade nodded and came closer feeling like time had slowed down.

Jade had got to Beck's bed side and then took a deep breath before explaining "Beck I'm so sorry about my friends you know they had no" before Jade could even get any more words in Beck kissed her. Beck just smiled at her and to which Jade gave her a smile and looked at him in a way, the next thing Beck knew Jade had climbed onto his bed and was on top of him "Jade what are you doing?" he asked quite confused but Jade just kissed him again and Beck realised that Jade wanted him right now. "Jade we can't not in hospital bed and we have not been together long".

Jade just silenced him by kissing him till Beck had to push her off and she took a step back adjusting her cloths and her hair to make sure no one thought anything of it. "Beck this Saturday I'm going shopping to get a new dress for a movie premiere will you come with me to both?" Jade asked Beck while he laid there with his mouth open a bit and blinking to which he nodded that he would love to go with her. Jade smiled again thinking that everything was ok and that there was not a problem.

**Sorry about it being short but I wanted to submit a chapter to you guys as its my birthday on the 23****rd**** so woo hope you enjoyed it and review also I might have to take a little longer to update as I'm getting back into my acting and dancing and trying to do musical theatre so wish me luck. PS I LOVE YOU GUYS xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO I'M BACK AND I WANTED TO UPDATE SO I AM GOING. SORRY IT TOOK LONG I GOT WRITTERS BLOCK AND I REALLY WANT TO DO AN OC STORY BUT I CAN AS I'VE GOT TWO ATM SO I WILL WRAP THIS UP ADN START AN OC WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. PS I'VE BEEN ADDICTIED TO THINGS SUCH AS ASSASSINS CREED AND OTHER THINGS SO YEAH ENJOY**

It had been three weeks since Beck's incident at the hospital and course of Beck's good nature he let it slide but Jade she was not one to let things go so Jade got Andre and Robbie really good in the eye of the public and paparazzi.

_Flashback_

_Jade told her friends to meet her at the zoo she was going to break with Beck. The gang arrived waiting for Jade who was with Beck hiding be hide a bush and she told Beck of her plan to humiliate Robbie and Andre. Jade had told the paparazzi to come to the out door habitat of the penguins as well as her friends, and then she would give the media what they loved and give some pay back for what they did to her and Beck._

"_Ok Jade what the plan we have been dating a month so what is the plan?" Beck was questioned and just followed his girl friends plan to key. "Well we will do something stupid to them, but hey we got a nice day at the zoo like we both wanted". _

_Beck nodded in agreement they both got to spend time together at the zoo what they wanted to do. Just then the media came around the corner where Jade's friends where waiting, Jade shot Beck a look and a nod to scare the crap out of Andre and Robbie. _

"_BOOO" Jade and Beck both screamed at everyone and Robbie and Andre where that scared that they both feel into the habit of the penguins. _

_The media saw this and began recording and taking pictures of the event. Cat and Tori where shocked at what happened but Beck and Jade where laughing, just then the penguins just truant around and decide to unleash there bowls on Andre and Robbie off course this made Beck and Jade laugh even harder and the media loved it. _

_Beck and Jade then walked off to get some ice cream when someone shouted "Hey look it's Jade West and her boy friend". Just then loads of the media and fans came up running want pictures, autographs but the whole crowd was shouting and hard to understand. Beck saw males wearing shirts and screaming marry me Jade and comments like that._

_Beck was not the jealous type but after seeing the male attention Jade got he felt really jealous and then he put his hands around Jade's waist to protect her. The rest of the day went by with out a hitch._

_End of flashback_

Jade slapped Beck's arm trying to snap him out of his day dream. "Babe pay attention what dress do you think is better" Beck shook his head realising that his girl friend was speaking to him and that she wanted his view on what dress would look better. One thing Beck learned about Jade while he was dating her was that she has a short angry span and could get angry quickly but Beck was able to calm her down really quickly, the trick was to give her short answers tell her the truth and just let her get on with her anger session.

"The purple one babe wear that with black leggings, black heels and it will look good" Beck pointed out to which Jade nodded, Jade was also good at knowing when Beck was lying so he never hid anything from her. Beck was hiding something from Jade but did not want anyone to know, the only person who did know was Lane as it affected him too. Beck secret was killing him but he did not want to worry Jade or worse end up dead before anything had acutely happened course Beck knew she could kill him.

"Babe we need to go home?" Jade said with a seductive look on her face which suggested she was up to something and that she was going to find something out and the one thing about being with a celebrity is that she finds everything out weather it from the press, fans or she uses her ability to find it out. Beck just nodded and decided to tell her after tonight what he had in his mind.

**HEY Sorry I was so late in updating I've been so busy with college work, work and policing its been so hard and sorry its a short update but anywho R&R and ill love ya and not arrest you haha just kidding much love xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
